Catminline's Diary PART 8 Moon Cat Mystery P1
by Denoxkun
Summary: This is the first part that will change Catminline's Life forever, are you prepared for the arrival of the Moon Cat? I sure hope so


Catminline's Diary in

Moon Cat Mystery PART 1

AT NIGHT TIME IN CATMINLINE'S HOUSE!...

" As Catminline stares outside of her windows at the beautiful

stars up in the sky."

Catminline: It's such a beautiful night today.

" Her diary spirit Lidad watches it with her too."

Lidad: It sure is, Catminline, hey, that reminds me.

Catminline: Yes?

Lidad: Have you heard of the story of the Moon Cat?

Catminline: "Looks Clueless." Ah... no? And I suppose you're

gonna tell me about it?

Lidad: "Smiles" Sure, why not? Some say there existed a cat

that lives on the moon. And some says that it only shows

up at night in a rare view. They said that whoever can

catch the moon cat, it can rather tell you the world's

biggest secrets or use its power for World Domination.

Catminline: "Got Shocked" WORLD DOMINATION?! That's

madness, if anyone evil catches one...

Lidad: You don't need to worry about that, no one in

existance knows about it except you, me and the

Ultimate Geniuses of this world.

Catminline: Like who?

Lidad: Like Gugris, Iriya, Vasco, Lumberio and Castrop.

" In her mind saying.." I hope not Gaporo.

Catminline: "Looking worried." They're all nice people, right?

Lidad: Why of course, they're the ones that helps us out in

all kinds of situations and they're the most smartest

group of people in all of Denoxworld.

Catminline: "In her mind" Good, we better hope that no evil

beings ever knows about this."

OUTSIDE ON THE ROOF OF CATMINLINE'S HOUSE!...

" Hiotem overheard the conversation, Hiotem has super good

hearing."

Hiotem: "Looking interested." So, a Moon Cat, huh? Catminline,

I have lead you to one of my traps. I need to ask Master

Okeio about the Moon Cat. Sweet dreams, Catminline!

" Hiotem took off and disappeared."

TOMORROW MORNING, THE SUN RISES UP FOR A NEW

DAY AND A NEW ADVENTURE!...

CooCooR.: CACA DOODLE DOOOOO!!

" Catminline wakes up, gets outta her bed, dressed up and

stretched her arms."

Catminline: A new day to complete another page of my diary.

" Door bell rings"

Catminline's Mom: Catminline, a few friends of yours wants to

see you now!!

Catminline: " Yells loud" COMING!!

OUTSIDE OF CATMINLINE'S HOUSE!...

Catminline: "Got very excited" Ah? Wow! Leeme, Kentio and

Yikko, you all came!

Kentio: Since you won't come to us, we decided to come to you.

Catminline: "Blushes." That's so sweet. Oh, that reminds me.

Leeme: Yes?

Catminline: "Looks at Yikko" Yikko, you always go read books in

the library, right?

Yikko: "Smiles" Why of course! I read all kinds of books at the

library 60 of the time.

Catminline: Cool, did you read anything about the Moon Cat?

Yikko: "Looks undecided" Moon Cat? I'm not sure I ever heard

of that.

Kentio: Me neither.

Catminline: I just wanted to make sure that no evil forces try to

use the Moon Cat for World Domination. A friend

told me that only the Ultimate Geniuses knows

about this.

Yikko: No libraries has that information?

Catminline: "Looks down" Nope... we need to ask one of the

Ultimate Geniuses.

Kentio: "Talks with uncertainsy." What for? Where are we gonna

find someone like that nearby?

Catminline: I believe that there's an Ultimate Genius in Argot.

Yikko: How do you know? You're new here.

Kentio: Yeah, how many places you've been in the last few

days?

Catminline: A guy in the neighborhood told me something about

having one in Argot. " Looks Nervously."

"In her mind." If I told her about Lidad, they'll get too

suspicious, they'll never believe that I have a diary

spirit in my own new diary.

Leeme: The let's go find that person.

Yikko: Yea, maybe we can ask the police department to see if

an Ultimate Genius really does live in our town.

" Up in the sky, on the roof, a Moon Cat was watching over them."

Moon Cat: Meow.

AT THE GANGSTER GLORY HEADQUARTERS!...

Hiotem: " Ran over to Okeio." Master Okeio, I found out

something interesting last night!

Master Okeio: So you did, eh? Okay, let's hear it out!

Hiotem: It seems that there's a mysterious moon cat that can

help us dominate all of Denoxworld.

Master Okeio: "Looking with an evil interested smiley face."

Hmmmm... interesting.

TO BE CONTINUED!...


End file.
